1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plastic fuel tank with a bottom and with an upper closing wall. The invention relates, furthermore, to a method for producing such a fuel tank.
2. Related Art
The plastic fuel tanks used in automobiles are at the present time produced by the blowing method. As a result, such fuel tanks can be produced cost-effectively, but relatively large tolerance deviations have to be accepted. There is a particular disadvantage when the distance between the bottom and the upper closing wall is different in fuel tanks belonging to a particular series, because corresponding deviations may then occur in determining the filling volume. In the case of fuel tanks produced by the blowing method, the mounting of fitting parts necessary in the fuel tank also presents difficulties, because these fitting parts have to be introduced through an inlet connection piece or a mounting orifice having a relatively narrow cross section.